


One Bad Day Away....

by SinEater



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: World Domination, musings, pushing the quiet ones too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinEater/pseuds/SinEater
Summary: Musings on pushing John Tracy too far.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	One Bad Day Away....

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I could NOT get out of my head. Please enjoy.

World domination had never figured into John’s strategies for his life. But here he was, stylus tapping on the corner of his tablet, trying to figure out whether to be subtle or overt. It had started last Thursday, an innocuous day for taking over the planet. 

An 8.2 earthquake. A lot of shabby work skirting around building regulations. Slack codes. Payments for looking the other way. Local governments and the GDF yelling over jurisdiction and operational integrity. 

Scott screaming, yes screaming, Alan's name as their youngest brother vanished in a pile of rubble during an aftershock. 

Virgil's nearly inaudible prayers as he pulled body after body out of a preschool.

Kayo's invective in three languages as she shielded the family she was getting out of their apartment as it collapsed around them. 

Gordon's comm, as it got quieter and quieter. The aquanaut retreating behind walls of training and professionalism to cope with horrors. 

Alan scaring them all and only suffering a concussion and a wrenched knee. Yet still diving back in to help the survivors. 

Every one of his five siblings being brought into avoidable and repeated danger by said work, regulations, people, and forces caused something to break in John. 

He’d ignored it during the rescue. Now, a week later, that first thought had matured. A week was a terrifying length of time for his subconscious to act on anything. So when Gordon had another close call because of obstruction, the notion sprang forth like Amaterasu from the eye of Izanagi.

He poked at it for a time. Subtle was more refined. But the prospect of particular people’s faces at the idea he commanded the earth was an enticing one. Unfortunately, it was the more perilous of the choices. So he dismissed it. 

Subtle was going to be challenging, but he had ever enjoyed choosing the hard road. He needed help, however.

“EOS, how do you feel about taking over the world?”

TBC?


End file.
